dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shifu
is a member of the Black Order's Science Division, stationed in the Asia Branch. He is friends with Rohfa and Rikei. Appearance Somewhat short and light, Shifu is a young man of asian descent with short, straight dark hair that sits flat on his head and eyes that never open. He wears the standard Asia Branch Science Division uniform, with black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a tie worn under an always buttoned lab coat. Personality Between his friends Rohfa and Rikei, Shifu is the more levelheaded and collected member of the group, seen reminding the nervous Rohfa that she had her glasses on her head when she had believed she had "lost" them and covering for Rikei's barely passable answer when asked by Bak Chang why they weren't doing their work, Shifu insisting that, as scientists, they needed to observe Allen Walker's progress.D.Gray-Man manga Volume 7, Chapter 61, Page 88 History Not much is known about Shifu's past, but like Rohfa and Rikei, he has just recently joined the Black Order as an Apprentice Scientist. Plot Edo and Asian Branch Arc Shifu is first seen with Rikei and Rohfa walking in on Allen Walker's training to regain his Innocence, rationalizing with Bak that, as scientists, they needed to observe the process.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 61, Page 88 When Allen can't seem to synchronize, he is seen helping hypothesize as to the potential problem, and he is later seen sneaking back to watch Allen's training with ForD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 117 and then getting scolded alongside Rohfa and Rikei for watching said training session.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 123 Later, when Allen gets frustrated with For for berating him so much during training, he is seen holding For back while Rikei similarly holds Allen back, both trying to keep the two from attacking one another,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 68 and when For borrows Rohfa's visage to comfort Allen, Shifu gives an explanation to a confused Rohfa and Allen.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 76 It is just after this that the Akuma, Thread, invades the Asia Branch, breaking through For and infiltrating the building. When Thread pierces Allen with its ability, starting the breakdown of his body's molecules, Shifu helps Rikei and Rohfa escape with Allen,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 92 and he is then seen alongside an upset Rohfa, watching helplessly as For stays behind to give her life in order to allow the personnel of Asia Branch to escape.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 98 When Allen then goes back for For, Shifu, Rikei, Rohfa, Bak and Sammo Han can only watch. After Allen's battle with Thread and the acquirement of Noah's Ark, Shifu, Rohfa and Rikei are part of the team assigned to studying the Ark,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Page 171 and when Allen leaves through the Ark Shifu, Rikei and Rohfa are present to see him off, the trio giving him the deck of playing cards he had spilled across his body by Tyki Mikk and telling him that they had inked him a new ace of spades. As Shifu, alongside his two friends, wishes Allen luck, Allen departs through the Ark.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 187 Third Exorcists Arc Later, when Yu Kanda is seen traveling to Asia Branch to talk to Zu Mei Chan, Shifu is seen with his friends restraining Bak Chang, who is intent on heading to the Central to demand that the Third Exorcist program be decommissioned.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 83 Not long after Allen and Lenalee Lee arrive with Goushi and Tokusa of the Third Exorcists, and when the existence of the latter upsets Rohfa and she gets into an argument with Rikei, Shifu forces him to apologize to her for making her cry.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 96 Abilities and Skills Scientific knowledge: Shifu posesses a good scientific knowledge that was taught to him by Gigi Lujun.Fanbook, Gray log Trivia *Shifu likes Igo (another name for Go) and researching innocence science and dislikes cucumber and Rohfa's crying face.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 104 Fanbook, Gray log References Navigation de:Shifu Category:Male Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Science Section Category:Characters Category:Chinese Characters